The Drunken Agreement
by georgeheesto
Summary: Hermione will walk around Hogwarts with his marks on her neck. Wear his jersey to Quidditch matches. Will sit in his lap and cuddle into his warmth. Draco will walk around Hogwarts with dainty scratch marks colouring his skin. Wear her scarf when he wants to piss her off. Will cuddle her in his arms, seeking her warmth.
1. The Drunken Agreement

The Drunken Agreement.

**TIMELINE:** Seventh Year.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):**Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson

**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, 7th Year -Alternate Universe (Voldemort was not resurrected, and there was no war). Years five, six and seven were filled with regular teenage angst stuff for our cast. The Room of Requirement was discovered by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini when they both needed to ditch posions and only a select few know about it. Quidditch is a main part of the students lives; so everyone on team has bulked up for the competition over the years (in other words, those who play are more of an athletic build and less lean/willowy as most wizards would be). Characters are OOC (out-of-character), and I'm taking _serious_ creative license here because it's a smut-fun fanfiction and none of these character hook-ups would happen otherwise.

**SUMMARY:** When Hermione Granger walks in on Ron having sex with Lavander Brown, she comes to a conclusion that it is time to make Ron realise what he was ignoring. She never expected the help of Draco Malfoy. When Draco Malfoy finds a drunken Granger dressed in nothing but his Slytherin Quidditch jersey, he instantly knows she has hit the breaking point.

And so the Drunken Agreement begins.

Hermione will walk around Hogwarts with his marks on her neck. Wear his jersey to Quidditch matches. Will sit in his lap and cuddle into his warmth.

Draco will walk around Hogwarts with dainty scratch marks colouring his skin. Wear her scarf when he wants to piss her off. Will cuddle her in his arms, seeking her warmth.

Will more come from the Drunk Agreement or will Draco and Hermione go their separate ways when graduation is upon them?

Read The Drunken Agreement to find out Draco and Hermione's future.

**RATING:**

R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; OOC (out-of-character characters); references to magical creatures and their mating rituals.

Stay tuned for the next installment of The Drunken Agreement.


	2. Preface

The Drunken Agreement.

**TIMELINE:** Seventh Year.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):**Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson

**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, 7th Year -Alternate Universe (Voldemort was not resurrected, and there was no war). Years five, six and seven were filled with regular teenage angst stuff for our cast. The Room of Requirement was discovered by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini when they both needed to ditch potions and only a select few know about it. Quidditch is a main part of the students lives; so everyone on team has bulked up for the competition over the years (in other words, those who play are more of an athletic build and less lean/willowy as most wizards would be). Characters are OOC (out-of-character), and I'm taking _serious_ creative license here because it's a smut-fun fanfiction and none of these character hook-ups would happen otherwise.

**SUMMARY:** When Hermione Granger walks in on Ron having sex with Lavander Brown, she comes to a conclusion that it is time to make Ron realise what he was ignoring. She never expected the help of Draco Malfoy. When Draco Malfoy finds a drunken Granger dressed in nothing but his Slytherin Quidditch jersey, he instantly knows she has hit the breaking point.

And so the Drunken Agreement begins.

Hermione will walk around Hogwarts with his marks on her neck. Wear his jersey to Quidditch matches. Will sit in his lap and cuddle into his warmth.

Draco will walk around Hogwarts with dainty scratch marks colouring his skin. Wear her scarf when he wants to piss her off. Will cuddle her in his arms, seeking her warmth.

Will more come from the Drunk Agreement or will Draco and Hermione go their separate ways when graduation is upon them?

Read The Drunken Agreement to find out Draco and Hermione's future.

**RATING:**

R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; OOC (out-of-character characters); references to magical creatures and their mating rituals.

~Preface~

Draco Malfoy didn't expect to find a drunken Hermione Granger sprawled out on the common room floor in front of the fire, dressed in nothing but his Slytherin Quidditch jersey. The bottle of firewhiskey was cradled in her right arm, while she gazed up at her left with a goofy smile on her face.

How she got his jersey and firewhiskey were still unknown to him, he kept both in his own room. Had Granger been breaking and entering? Moving closer to her tiny form, he crossed his arms over his thick chest. Her chocolate coloured eyes turned to him and she waved a dainty hand at him.

"Draco! Hi, Mr Head Boy." she giggled, rolling side to side, nursing the alcoholic drink to her chest. Draco couldn't believe the Know-It-All Gryffindor Princess was drunk.

"what are you doing, Granger?" he asked her. She giggled and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She patted the spot next to her and grinned at him.

"sit with me, Mr Malfoy. I shall tell you my tale." she sighed. She moved so her back was against the couch and Draco followed her lead. He sat so his shoulder was against hers and stretched out his long legs. He turned his head so he could look down at her.

"I walked in on Ron fucking Lavender." she giggled, which ended up a soft sob at the end. Draco's heart twisted at the sound. He knew that while she didn't like Ron the way she used to; she still wasn't used to the fact that he got over her so fast.

"I don't get it. I'm smarter then her. Its not always about looks. She may be prettier but at least I'm able to hold a conversation with out stupid giggles and Won Won." she sighed, her head flopping onto his shoulder. Draco closed his eyes as strawberry apple flowed over his senses.

The girl was getting to him. Through the past, Draco had made it his goal to piss off the Gryffindor Princess. Her reactions amused him and he found himself looking forward to pushing her buttons. He had called her Mudblood once and as soon as it had come out; he had regretted it. Instead of a snotty comment, he was given a broken face and tears. She had run from him, her sobs the most disturbing thing he had heard.

He had promised from that day on that the word Mudblood would never pass his lips again. He had gone after her and had apologised to the sobbing girl, who had flinched back from him. He had never seen her hatred for him that much till that day and he had made it his job at that point to make sure it never returned.

He had done a good job so far. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him completely, but she had chosen to forget and got back to how things were at the beginning. He would somewhat call them friends. He made sure that no one gave her trouble and she made sure that he didn't go out to late and get caught by Flinch. The arguing and teasing continued and he was glad it did. It made his day coming back to the common room and seeing Granger.

"weasel just doesn't know what he is missing out on, Granger. He cant help the fact he is stupid and blind." he murmured to her. She giggled and slapped a hand onto his thigh. He clenched his fists at the pleasurable appeal to her touch.

"don't be mean. Maybe I'm destained to be ugly and lonely forever." she sighed. She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a swing, a grimace chasing after the taste. He shook his head and pulled the bottle from her grasp. She whined after the bottle, leaning over his body to reach for it. Draco closed his eyes when her breast pressed into his side, her face almost buried into his neck.

"no more, Granger. I don't want to have to deal with a hung over Head Girl tomorrow." he told her, placing the bottle far out of her reach. She sagged against him, mumbling about bossy Slytherin's.

"I'm I pretty, Draco?" she asked, her voice sounding weaker then it should of been. Draco almost growled at the sound of the pain seeping through her words.

"yes, Granger. Your pretty." he told her. She leaned into him, a sad sound coming from her.

"prettier then Lavender?" she asked softly. Draco sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. This was not the Granger he knew. The Granger he knew would never had cared if a man didn't find her desirable. She didn't care for make up or those hair straighteners. She was a strong, smart woman who was beautifully stunning.

"your beautiful, Granger. Lavender just gave the weasel something you were to proud to give." he told her.

"do you mean sex? I'd rather have sex with Flinch then Ron. He was so clumsy in kissing that I just knew he would be hopeless at sex. No way was I going to loose my virginity to a inexperience man. So much people think I don't want sex. I do. A lot. But I want someone who knows what the hell a clitoris is." she giggled, pulling back to cover her mouth as the little sounds escaped her.

Draco was shocked. The girl wanted a man who knew what he was doing. Knew how to please a woman. Knew how to take control of a woman's body and give her everything she desired. Draco hardened at the though of him being that man.

Draco knew what he was going. He had been having sex since he was fifteen. He had learnt from the best and had never had a complaint. Woman who came back for more, begged him to break his rule of only one night stands.

Granger was now looking down at her hands, her face twisted in pain.

"I don't want to be alone forever." she whispered, a tear dripping onto her hands. Draco had had enough. Conjuring a quill and a piece of parchment, he began to write out a contract.

Stay tuned for the next installment of The Drunken Agreement.


	3. Chapter 1

The Drunken Agreement.

**TIMELINE:** Seventh Year.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):**Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson

**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, 7th Year -Alternate Universe (Voldemort was not resurrected, and there was no war). Years five, six and seven were filled with regular teenage angst stuff for our cast. The Room of Requirement was discovered by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini when they both needed to ditch potions and only a select few know about it. Quidditch is a main part of the students lives; so everyone on team has bulked up for the competition over the years (in other words, those who play are more of an athletic build and less lean/willowy as most wizards would be). Characters are OOC (out-of-character), and I'm taking _serious_ creative license here because it's a smut-fun fanfiction and none of these character hook-ups would happen otherwise.

**SUMMARY:** When Hermione Granger walks in on Ron having sex with Lavander Brown, she comes to a conclusion that it is time to make Ron realise what he was ignoring. She never expected the help of Draco Malfoy. When Draco Malfoy finds a drunken Granger dressed in nothing but his Slytherin Quidditch jersey, he instantly knows she has hit the breaking point.

And so the Drunken Agreement begins.

Hermione will walk around Hogwarts with his marks on her neck. Wear his jersey to Quidditch matches. Will sit in his lap and cuddle into his warmth.

Draco will walk around Hogwarts with dainty scratch marks colouring his skin. Wear her scarf when he wants to piss her off. Will cuddle her in his arms, seeking her warmth.

Will more come from the Drunk Agreement or will Draco and Hermione go their separate ways when graduation is upon them?

Read The Drunken Agreement to find out Draco and Hermione's future.

**RATING:**

R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; OOC (out-of-character characters); references to magical creatures and their mating rituals.

**~Chapter One~**

**~The Contract~**

Hermione Granger rolled over in her bed, her head pounding. What the hell had she done last night? She remembered finding Ron and lavender, shock and anger filling her body. She remembered coming back to her common room and breaking into Draco's dorm to steal his Quidditch jersey and his secret stash of firewhiskey. Then it was blank. She was only seeing black from then on.

With a sigh, she pushed herself out of her bed and grinned sheepishly when she noticed she was still in Draco's jersey. She made her way to the bathroom she and Draco shared, opening the door and peeking in to make sure he wasn't in there. When she knew it was safe, she padded in and stripped, jumping into the shower to get the alcohol out of her system.

As she washed, she thought about Ron. She didn't want him anymore. She didn't love him like she thought she had anymore. But she had thought he had been madly in love with her. She had expected him to fight for her. But he had shrugged and the next day he was snogging Lav Lav. That was what had hurt the most. That she could be replaced so easily.

But she was over it. She had given up last night in ever getting Ron's love back. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of Hogwarts. She would have to wait till she was finished to find a man that fought for her; if they even existed.

With a bitter laugh, she got out of the shower and used a drying spell on her body and a cleaning spell on Draco's jersey before slipping back into it. She went back into her dorm and pulled on a pair of undies and managed to pull on her bra without taking the jersey off.

Looking around for her favourite green scrunchy, she bounced over to it and pulled her unruly hair into a high pony tale. She froze when she noticed three words neatly written on a folded piece of parchment.

Frowning at the words, she picked it up and unfolded it.

Shocked to the core, se began to do what she did best; read.

_~The Drunken Agreement~_

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

_Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger will be a couple for four months till twelve o'clock on graduation night._

_One this night, the contract will be broken and Mr Malfoy will go his way and Miss Granger will go hers. _

_Miss Granger will ensure she has taken the non-pregnancy potion on the tenth of every month to ensure no unwanted pregnancy._

_Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy will both take the anti-jerm potion to ensure no unwanted sexual infections are created or passed. _

_Section 1_

1A: Miss Granger will present herself as Mr Malfoy's lover.

1B: Miss Granger will openly admit that Mr Malfoy is her boyfriend of three weeks and counting (for the next four months)

1C: Miss Granger will only interact in any girlfriend way in public (such as hugging, kissing, fondling, clothes sharing etc) with Mr Malfoy.

1D: if 1A, 1B or 1C If not followed by Miss Granger; it is Mr Malfoy's choice of fair punishment.

_Section 2_

2A: Miss Granger will follow any and all rules given from Mr Malfoy.

2B: Miss Granger will be free for Mr Malfoy when ever she is needed.

2C: Miss Granger will be placed with Mr Malfoy in all classes that are shared together. (teacher's will be notified as such)

2D: if 2A, 2B or 2C If not followed by Miss Granger; it is Mr Malfoy's choice of fair punishment.

_Section 3_

3A: Miss Granger will give her body freely to Mr Malfoy when needed.

3B: Miss Granger will only give her body to Mr Malfoy.

3C: Miss Granger will follow any sexual command/demand by only Mr Malfoy.

3D: if 3A, 3B or 3C If not followed by Miss Granger; it is Mr Malfoy's choice of fair punishment.

_Section 4_

4A: Miss Granger will come to Mr Malfoy in a time of strong emotion (such as arousal, sadness, fear, happiness etc)

4B: Miss Granger will not hind things from Mr Malfoy (such as feelings and body)

4C: Miss Granger will be there for Mr Malfoy in times of strong feelings (such as arousal, sadness, fear, happiness etc)

4D: if 4A, 4B or 4C If not followed by Miss Granger; it is Mr Malfoy's choice of fair punishment.

_Section 5_

5A: Miss Granger will speak to Mr Malfoy about changes in this contract when she feels the need to do so. The contract will only change at the agreement of both Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy.

5B: Miss Granger may add and take from this contract with only Mr Malfoy's agreement.

5C: Miss Granger May go over Mr Malfoy's own contract and add or take from it with Mr Malfoy's agreement.

Draco Malfoy: _ Hermione Granger: _

(for the sake of this book; please pretend that Draco and Hermione's signatures are written above the lines.)

Hermione was seeing red. What the hell had she done last night. Holding onto the piece of bullcrap, she raced out of her room and into Draco's.

She jerked to a stop when she noticed that the man was still asleep. The sheets stopped at his hips, the V that lead into a glorious six pack pulling her gaze. She swallowed the sudden urge to let her tongue loll against the smooth skin. Shaking the thought away, she stomped over to his bed and slapped the paper to his bare, solid chest.

Instead of being frighten and jumping awake, the stupid git only bothered to stretch his arms above his head and then slowly open stunning grey eyes. She got lost in those eyes far to often and it was happening now.

"morning, Granger." her purred to her. She gulped back the moan that wanted to slip from he lips. His morning voice was unbelievably addictive to listen too.

"i-um, whats this?" she asked, holding up the piece of parchment. Draco took his time in sitting up, running his hand through his golden locks. Sometimes Hermione was jealous at how well maintained he was able to keep his hair.

"that would be your side of the agreement, kitten." he told her. She gaped at him and slapped the contract onto his lap.

"what agreement!? Draco, this isn't funny! Have you read this?" she snapped, pointing at the piece of parchment. Draco's cool grey eyes slid from her to the contract, a evil grin tilting his lovely lips.

"yes, I've seen it. I wrote it." he murmured. Hermione gasped and stumbled back.

"you wrote it!? Draco! Its a wizarding contract! We have both signed it. We cant break it or get out of it! Draco, what did you do?" she whispered. Draco sighed and pushed out of his bed, towering over the smaller being.

"you were crying over weasel again. So I made the contract. We'll date till graduation so you can prove to Ron and whoever else that you are a female who has needs to be wanted and desired." he told her. Hermione gaped at him, stepping back from the tall man.

She cried in front of Draco Malfoy? How embarrassing. She shook out of that and frowned up at him.

"Draco, just because I was crying or what ever, that doesn't mean you go and make a bloody wizdarding contract!" she hissed. Draco lifted a brow at her and shrugged.

"You were drinking my firewhiskey and wearing my Quidditch jersey, Kitten. Did you break into my room?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his bare chest. She gaped at him. Why was he moving onto that and pushing off the contract?

"thats not what we are talking about, Draco! You bound us together for four months!" she squealed out in anger. Draco grinned a lazy grin and made his way around her. Her hand shot out and grabbed his thick forearm.

"where the hell do you think your going?" she hissed angrily at him. Her head just reached his shoulder, she felt so little to him. Draco had become so massively big over the years. He had always been fairly tall for his age, as each year went on, the taller he got. Even now, he was one of the tallest at Hogwarts. He stood at six foot seven inches. He had wide shoulders, a solid chest and a well informed six pack. His arms were well muscled and his legs long. He had just gotten thicker and bigger. Anyone who ever went up against him was always put in their place. Expect for her. He had always let her go.

"let go of me, sweetheart. Go get ready. Its time to tell Hogwarts of our relationship." he murmured. She let go of his as if he had burned her, jerking back from him. He lifted his hand and brushed a loose curl that had fallen from her pony tale behind her ear. She shivered as the tips of his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"I'll see you later, kitten."

"Pansy! You need to put a leash on Draco!" Hermione snapped and she rushed over to her Slytherin friend. The black haired witch turned to Hermione and smirked at the flushed anger over her face.

"what'd he do know, honey?" she cooed. Hermione snarled and planted her hands on her hips. Pansy watched as Hermione pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and held in the hissy fit Pansy knew she wanted to let out.

"Pansy, he's lost it. He has finally pushed it to far." Hermione hissed. Pansy sighed and shook her head at both of her friends. Grabbing Hermione by her arm, she began to tag the Gryffindor behind her. Pansy pulled her into the vacant broom closet and turned to her with a heavy huff.

"okay, talk." she said.

"he made a wizarding contract. Between me and him! He bound us together for four months! I have to be his girlfriend. I have to hold his hand in public. I have to-to oh god." Hermione mumbled, blushing a familiar shade of red.

"have sex with him?" Pansy finished for the struggling girl.

"Pansy! Thats not even the main point! He bound us!"

"yeah, so? You get to claim him as your boyfriend. And the bonus of all that is that you get to have sex with him. I've heard he is quite good at it." Pansy murmured.

"thats not that point!" Hermione screamed. Pansy giggled and slapped a hand onto Hermione's arm.

"oh, don't stress so much, Granger. So what if he bonded the two of you together. Its only four months, darlin'. Whats the worse that could happen? You'll have one of the most wanted men at your side, you'll have someone that is going to protect you, walk you to class, and stand up for you in times of need. You know what he is like, Hermione. Draco protects what he considers his. He looks after me, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and most of all you. Sure, he annoys you, picks on you, all because he wants you. Do you remember that time Lucas Mcay called you a Mud-Mudblood? When Draco found him in the common room that night, he beat the shit out of him. Didn't even bother to use his wand. Just pinned Lucas to the floor and just kept pounding him till Snape was called in." Pansy said.

Hermione gaped at Pansy. Had Draco actually down that?

"geez, people need to start filling you in. Look, go along with the contract. It might actually be fun. Imagine the kicks you two will get after you go public. Oh god, please let me be there." Pansy giggled.

Would it be so bad? Draco and hermione's groups had merged in fifth year. Her, Ginny and Harry making friends with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. They were a strong group and all looked out for each other. But Hermione had barely considered Draco a friend. She would only now say that in the last few weeks he had some what become her friend.

Draco had been enjoyable to be around so far. He still teased her and she still teased him. She didn't think any of that was ever going to stop. That would always for normal for them. But he had been even more careful around people when she was around. He watched their attitudes, he watched their movements, he watched their tone, they way they waved their wands and made sure she was always out of harms way.

She thought it could of been a phase that he was going through, protecting her and his friends but now that she thought about it, he only ever did it when she was around him.

Pansy watched as Hermione's features changed with her emotions and grinned when the last emotion showed her ending point.

"fine, I guess I'm going to have to give it a go."

**Stay tuned for the next installment of The Drunken Agreement. **


End file.
